Asthma is the most common chronic disease of childhood, and its rates are even higher among inner city children. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness of 3 different approaches to treating asthma in inner city children: augmented ususal care, coordinated care, and coordinated care plus environmental modification.